


Frozen

by Cosmic_Avenger



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art Trade, Blood, Cas I hope this makes you happy, Clint Barton Angst, For an angst prompt meme, Frostbitten, Gen, I Can't Write Angst, I don't know how to feel about this, I'm Sorry, Loose interpretation of 'frostbitten', Yell at me if you wish, broken ankle, coughing up blood, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/pseuds/Cosmic_Avenger
Summary: Clint always knew he would die alone.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiino/gifts).



> I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.
> 
> Here's Casper's half of the trade: https://youtu.be/nig9Y8zvS94  
> There's gore. Be careful.

A sickening crack echoed through the frosty air, sending white-hot pain up Clint's leg. He instantly collapsed, screaming curses at the empty sky. It was all too easy to curl up in the snow, whimpering in pain. Sure, he'd been through worse, but it had been a long day. Too long.

"Hey, Nat?" Static. "Cap? Tony? Thor? Anyone?" More static, a long beep, and then nothing. His comlink was dead. Great. 

"Shit." The cold was closing in, beginning to suffocate him. Spots danced in his vision, and a hacking cough rose in his chest. Clint hated the taste of blood. He hated the rusty, salty flavor. He hated the way it stained everything he touched, turning the pristine white snow a dark, violent red. He especially hated the way it reminded him of pounding fists and cruel words.

His vision was turning dark around the edges. One more futile attempt to comm his team, his family. "Guys? Can you hear me? I'm-" He coughed weakly. Shit, he really was going to die alone. "I'm sorry! I'm so-"

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @fragilegayloser


End file.
